Arabian Nights
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shizuo is a lowly street rat that wants nothing more than to live in the luxury of the palace. While strolling through the vendors, he is given a dusty old lamp that contains something much more valuable than rubies. AU. Smut. Shizaya. Inspired by the movie 'Aladdin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Arabian Nights  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut

**Description: **Shizuo is a lowly street rat that wants nothing more than to live in the luxury of the palace. While strolling through the vendors, he is given a dusty old lamp that contains something much more valuable than rubies. AU. Smut. Shizaya.

**PLEASE NOTE**: This story is collaboration between Cloudsofsand and the Shizaya M-Preg God, Seliphra. Shizuo is written by Cloudsofsand, Izaya & Delic are written by Seliphra.

* * *

The streets were filled with people, but that's to be assumed. The streets were nothing but markets that teased the poor with their overlay priced goods. From food, to clothing, to the finest jewelry...Anything could be found in the market. It was part of their culture. A fine line separated the rich and the poor. A tall blonde man stood in the shadows of an alley, watching and waiting for his precise moment to strike. Today was a special day for the vendors.

Today the future Sultan was visiting the area.

It only happened on occasion, and was mostly a front to make the citizens believe that the Sultan actually cared about his people, when he really didn't. Still, vendors and dealers tried in vein to get the rich male pay for their over priced, cheap products.

Shizuo watched from afar as people gawked and cooed over the future Sultan in envy. The prince could have anything that he wanted and never come close to fear starving. Stealing wasn't something that the blonde street rat enjoyed, but it became a way of living. He was poor...the only way he could eat is if he managed to grab something unnoticed. Today, an apple was the target of his sights. He had been practically drooling over them all day. His stomached growled lightly as we stared at the beautifully ripened fruit. He placed his large hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. I know..." The blonde man, named Shizuo, wanted to wait longer for the perfect time to get away. But his patience was growing thin. The vendors were all too aware of thieves though, they guarded their wares carefully. However, the presence of the king took all their attention. The man selling apples turned his back on the shadows where Shizuo stood to shove fruits and beads towards the future sultan. As soon as the man's back was turned, the blonde street rat made his move.

With quick precision, he managed to grab the reddest apple at the man's booth. Gravity, however, did not seem to be on his side. He lost his balance and stumbled into the wooden crate, causing it to break and all the apples to roll away.

The man turned and yelled.

"THEIF!" He roared, drawing immediate attention to what was happening. It was Shizuo's ill luck really, especially with the royal guards in the market today.

It took a bit for the tall blonde to recover from his fall, but when he did indeed recover, he grabbed as many apples as he could and ran into the crowd in desperate hope to the lose the guards.

"Just my fucking luck."

The prince they were escorting found the entire thing slightly amusing as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

It gave him the perfect opportunity.

It gave him a chance to give them the slip and disappear in the crowd. Escaping his royal life was something he was constantly trying to do.

Shizuo kept running; he didn't look back. For all he knew, they were still following him. He weaved through the people, not bothering to apologize for his rudeness. By the sounds alone, the blonde could tell that the half witted guards were having trouble keeping up. He smirked to himself and ran around a corner, into and alley way in hopes of losing the police.

Shizuo kept running. He turned his head to make sure that he wasn't being followed, but while he was doing that he managed to collide with something soft. He stumbled foreword and was on top of whatever he fell on.

"Ughh...what the fuck..?"

"Ow! watch where you're going!" Izaya yelped out loud as someone fell on top of him. This hadn't happened before and he suddenly hoped his guards appeared just to stop from being raped.

He jumped to conclusions just a little quickly sometimes.

The blonde pulled away and looked at the male underneath him. His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he looked at the guy underneath him. He was so soft and delicate like a female, but was still a boy.

"Ah...sorry."

The Prince really was effeminate, sometimes he was confused for a woman even, but he didn't mind always. It was when this man pulled away that his own breath caught in his throat.

"Ah... it's... alright..."

He sat there staring for what seemed like an eternity. For a moment, all the world seemed to stop. It wasn't until he was pulled off the younger man by guards that he remembered he was being chased.

"Let me go asshole!"

They shoved Shizuo to one side now and lifted the future Sultan off the dirty ground. Damn it, they had found him already.

"Your majesty, you should not run from us! It's for your own safety!" One scolded. The prince scowled at them all.

Shizuo was shocked. They weren't...after him? That was shocking. He was about to run away, when his brain finally processed the words that were spoken. His eyes widened as he looked at the smaller male that was now in the grips of an officer.

"Your...majesty?"

"Was this street rat bothering you, your highness?" One asked now, eyeing Shizuo. The dark hair royal sighed softly.

"No, he wasn't, leave him alone. Let's just... go back."

The guards walked over to the tall blonde male and glared at him menacingly.

"Move out of the way. The great prince Izaya Orihara is making his way through." The man shoved Shizuo away, causing the tall man to stumble into the wall. He cursed under his breath and glared at the rich snobs. Oh how he wanted to kick their asses, but he didn't want to die. Instead, he just bit his lip and stood there silently, letting the prince and his guards pass.

Izaya though glanced back for one last look... damn he really was a looker... too bad he was poor... and male. Or maybe Izaya would marry him instead.

He sighed as he was led back to the palace where his father, the sultan, would be told of his escape attempt.

Once the royals were completely out of sight, Shizuo cursed under his breath. He HATED the rich. They were snobby and got everything handed to them on the silver platter. They didn't know what it was like to struggle to eat, to try and find a place to sleep at night, to not even BATH. The blonde let out a deep sigh and started walking away, kicking a rock as he went.

He made his way through the alley and into another a street bizarre. Maybe he would be lucky enough this time and able to snag something without being noticed. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate. The place was full of people and vibrant colors. In all honesty, Shizuo thought that the streets looked really nice...he just wished everything wasn't so expensive.

Venders called to him left and right, promising him deals and rare items. The blonde wasn't stupid though. Even if he had the money, he wasn't going to waste it on some cheap items. He walked past vender and vender until something caught his eye. It was a jewelry booth. But it wasn't the jewelry that he was look at, it was a dull gold lamp. It was simple and old, but for some reason it really called to him. He walked over to the booth, ignoring the beautiful colored necklaces and vibrant array of rubies to pick up the old, dusty lamp. He picked it up with delicate fingers and examined it. He turned it over a few times. There really WASN'T anything special about it...but for some reason it seemed like something special.

"Hey mister, how much for the lamp?"

The vendor stared at him for a good minute before replying.

"It's been there for a year, you can have it if you like. Nothing special, not even real gold. Pah. It's yours if you want it." The vender answered in dull interest.

Shizuo thought he was joking for a second, but the man didn't seem like it since he promptly walked away to help another customer. He didn't feel comfortable just taking it...but he couldn't leave it go either. He took the lamp and continued on his quest for food.

It took all day, but the blonde had managed to steal a loaf of bread and three apples. He really wished that he was able to get more, but he wasn't about to complain. The blonde stayed in an old abandoned building with a few other poor people who struggled to survive. Every night, Shizuo would bring back some food and share it with everyone. It was like they were family. They needed each other survive. He made his way into his tiny sectioned off room in the abandoned building. It wasn't special, at all, but he wasn't about to complain. It was better than what most people got. The one thing that he absolutely loved about his little room was the view. He had a small window that let him look out across the streets. Strangely enough, it was calming to him. He sat down on the dirty floor and took a big bite out of the piece of bread he had. It really wasn't enough, but it was food. His gaze shifted to the beautiful sight of the city.

The sun was now setting casting beautiful orange hues across the buildings. The light overlays made the city less menacing. Shizuo leaned back and continued to look out the window. When you got a beautiful view of the city, you would never imagine that there were people starving everyday. He began to doze off before remember the lamp that he got. He took it out of his pocket and examined it. At a closer examination, the lamp actually didn't look too bad. He breathed on the old metal and used the bottom of his shirt to rub the condensation off in an attempt to shine the metal.

Shizuo held it up with a smile on his face. He was truly lucky to have a treasure like this.

Then the lamp began to glow, shake and rattle as though something were trying to escape it. An excessive amount of hot pink smoke began to poor out of the lamp and puff out into the room.

"FREEEEEEDOOOOOOM!"

* * *

_This story is based and inspired by the movie Aladdin. Of course there will be some differences but...yeah. Again, this is a collaboration with the wonderful Shizaya M-Preg god Seliphra~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Arabian Nights  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut

**Description: **Shizuo is a lowly street rat that wants nothing more than to live in the luxury of the palace. While strolling through the vendors, he is given a dusty old lamp that contains something much more valuable than rubies. AU. Smut. Shizaya.

**PLEASE NOTE**: This story is collaboration between Cloudsofsand and the Shizaya M-Preg God, Seliphra. Shizuo is written by Cloudsofsand, Izaya & Delic are written by Seliphra.

* * *

Shizuo backed up in the corner as he watched a figure emerge from the pink hued smoke. What the hell...?

He fixed his eyes on the vapor as a darker magenta area started to form in the center. Caramel eyes scrunched together to focus on the figure before it finally started to take shape. The smoke began to take shape and finally... a hot pink genie appeared.

"Oh yes~! Smell that sweet air! Ahh~ it's been too long!" The pink air started to fade and a hot pink male took its place. The person actually looked a lot like Shizuo, except with pink skin. It wore a very odd attire. Something Shizuo had never seen before. He wore a white suit white a pink dress shirt with black stripes. He had odd looking headphones around his neck, something that was completely foreign to the blonde street rat. The pink figure looked over at Shizuo with his pink eyes.

"Oh? Hello, you're the one who woke me up~" The look alike said, turning to inspect Shizuo now.

The pink person immediately had his face get collided with a fist before he could fully turn. The person stumbled back a bit and grasped his face. He glared at the blonde male would had just punched him in the face. Shizuo was feeling a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Who the hell are you?! Get the fuck out!"

"No." The pink person said straightening up and brushing off his clothes. "Is that anyway to treat an all powerful genie~?" The pink man asked after smoothing his clothes with a coy smirk on his face, "Name's Delic, and you woke me up which means you get... THREE wishes~! Ah, with some limitations of course... no wishing for the dead to come back to life, no wishing for someone to love you and no wishing for more wishes~" He explained exuberantly.

Shizuo proceeded to punch the pink male again. He was really annoyed with 'Delic's' happy attitude.

"I said get out!"

Before Shizuo could make contact with his face, the genie stopped Shizuo's punch with one finger.

"Geez, you don't catch on quick do you?" He asked with an amused grin.

"I'm a Genie get it? I came out of the lamp?" He pointed at it, a trail indeed leading back to the metal trap.

Shizuo make a 'tch' sound as he glared at the other male, refusing the let up the pressure of his fist against Delic's finger. "I might be poor as shit, but I'm not a fucking retard. There's no such things as genies!"

"Eh? When did people stop believing huh?"

"Get. The fuck. OUT!" Shizuo said through gritted teeth. Delic glared at his new master.

"Go ahead, wish for something you think is impossible and I will prove myself to you~"

Shizuo contemplated for a second. This whole thing was so fucked up that it had to be a dream.

"No." The blonde said stubbornly before plopping himself on his side and turning away from Delic. The genie was shocked. Never, in his whole existence, had he met a human that didn't want wishes. Nine times out of ten, the human would become greedy and power hungry. Delic floated over to Shizuo.

"But master, you have to make wishes~" Shizuo glared at the genie.

"Go away, I don't need any wishes." Delic smirked.

"I can't go away until you make wishes~ Come on, everyone wants something~ Money, Jewels, Power…what is it your heart desires Shizuo?" The blonde street rats eyes widened.

"How did you know my name?" Delic gasped.

"Ehhh? You want me to call you master instead? Haha I didn't take you for the kinky type~" Shizuo's face became red.

"Shut up! Just how did you know?" The genie shrugged.

"Just…genie intuition? We just do…we also take form of our master…dunno why. But hey, I ain't complaining. At least your attractive~" Shizuo rolled his eyes. Guess the annoying genie wouldn't go away until he made stupid wishes. This was all fucked up. There was no way this was reality. What could be something that he could wish for that would be impossible to come true? After a moment of thinking, he got his answer. A cocky grin spread across his face as he regained his posture. "Fine you want me to make a wish? I wish I was a prince."

Delic gave a booming laugh at that and cracked his knuckles.

"Stand back and get ready for a slight tingling sensation~!" He said in delight. This guy sure didn't start small, but that was no difficulty.

In no time at all, Shizuo was now dressed in the finest silks, and a tunnel opened underground to his new wealth. After all, it would be suspicious if the whole broken down apartment were suddenly a palace and Shizuo had wished to be a prince, not for a palace.

The old, shabby building that he lived in become as beautiful as a palace and food everywhere.

Shizuo blinked and looked down at his clothes in disbelief. This couldn't be real...Things as great as this were never true. Everything came with a cost.

"How do I actually know I'm a prince?" The blonde asked the pink genie.

"Easy~, introduce yourself as Prince~, naturally there is no country I can make you prince of, however I can give you the clothes, the wealth and the animals and servants associated with princedom~" He explained. "Call yourself prince though, and all shall believe it~"

Shizuo scuffed. "Right? So I just call myself a prince and suddenly I'm a prince. What a load of crap. If I told people I was fairy, would that mean I'm a fairy too?"

"Well no, you wished to be a prince," The genie replied with a chuckle, "Basically you've the status of a second son really... but it means you can marry other royalty now, even make yourself comfortable in the palace if you wanted to go and introduce yourself~"

Shizuo sighed. "I must be fucking high or something." The blonde male started to walk out of his room and, to his surprise, every OTHER room looked like the inside of a castle as well. He had to be hallucinating...He was about to walk out of the building when he noticed that the genie wasn't following. "Hey! Pink guy, ya gonna come?"

"Heh, I can't, the lamp is still there~" He pointed to it. Indeed around one leg a chain was clasped, disappearing into the lamps spout.

"Wait...you ...errr...what?"

"Well I am chained to the lamp, and while it is in your possession, you are my master until you run out of wishes." He said, almost saddened by this.

"So...what happens after I use my wishes?" Shizuo asked, noticing the slight drop in mood from the pink male.

"Ah that... I get locked up in the lamp for another couple of centuries I suppose... or millenia, depends on how long it takes right?"

Shizuo felt a tinge at his heart hearing that. Being a slave...that was something that pissed him off to no end. No body deserved that sort of treatment, no matter what. He looked at the pink male seriously and pointed at him.

"Then when this is up, I will wish for your freedom."

"Ahh? Really?" The genie grinned at that, "You really are one of a kind Shizuo. Generally my masters become power hungry…Well... time for me to disappear inside my lamp~, but that palace looks like fun no~?"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "What palace?"

"The one outside! Where the sultan lives! I was in a palace once you know, for a whole century! I couldn't see anything though since I was inside the lamp the whole time but wow! I bet it's nice in there!" He was a bit of a chatterbox.

"Wait, you want me to go there?!" Shizuo would never in his wildest dreams imagine going into the palace. Anyone who tried was executed.

"Well, why not? You're a visiting prince now, right? Everything you need to prove it is downstairs so let's go~! They would never turn away a visiting prince after all~"

Shizuo shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk downstairs, until he remembered the lamp. He walked over and picked it up. "Almost forgot." With the lamp in hand, he made his way downstairs.

Delic vanished inside it so that no one else saw him for now. The others who lived there had all been transformed now into Shizuo's servants though it was a better life than they'd had before.

The blonde male looked around in complete awe. "No way...Guess I am a prince huh?" Shizuo looked down at the lamp and felt that tinge in his heart again. He felt so bad for Delic...he clenched his fist and made a silent promise to wish for his freedom. But what would his next wish be? He had 3...right? Might as well use the 2nd first.

* * *

_I...I...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! :'D I read every single one of them...they make me all happy and giddy inside...please, keep them coming ;_; Again, this is a collaboration with Seliphra~_

**_REVIEW MY LOVELIES~_ **


End file.
